The Life of Christian Grey
by Ms.Tanna
Summary: What happens when Christian meets his best friends sister again? What happens when Ana needs a date to an event? One thing leads to another ...
1. Chapter 1

a/n:

So this is my first fanfiction i am going to write,

I really hope that you will enjoy this! By the way, there is no Elena in this story or bdsm. Sorry about that xx

 **Memories**

Ive been sitting in my office for like 2 hours remembering all the things that had happened to me when i was about 18, when i left high school to attend Harvard University.

 **(Day I left for Harvard)**

I couldn't sleep last night, it was my last day here in seattle because i'm going to varsity. Thank god.

I am soo excited to be leaving!

I rushed downstairs with my suitcase and duffel bag only to find my mother crying and my father trying to comfort her.

I then dropped all my stuff and went to hug my distaught mom.

"Don't worry mom! I will be back in no time its just like 5 years or whatever."

"I'm fine, its just that I can't believe my baby is already going to attend university, where have all these years gone?

I still remember the first time i ever saw you, I can't believe how big and stong you have gotten after all these years."

my mom starts to cry again, and because i don't like being touched, i give her a side hug again and a tissue to wipe away all the tears she has shed.

"Mom you do realize that I love you sooo much and i would do anything for you, but i really need to leave because i am going to be late." a long pause from both my parents.

"I know sweetie, good-bye my beautiful boy and enjoy your years at varsity."

"Goodbye son, have a great time there."

Sort of hugging my mom and shaking my dads hand for the last time, I leave the house and get into my audi.

 **Couple of hours later at Harvard**

Well i have found my room, which is at the end of the hall.

I am early I guess because my room mate still has to !

I hope that he isnt an idiot who likes to get drunk every night because i will be seriously pissed off, if i get some drunkie to share a room with.

Speaking of the devil, my room mate has just walked through the door. He looks okay i guess? Not sure what to say to him, i just said "Hi, how are you? I'm Christian Grey your room mate" and i shook his hand.

"Hi, I am Alex Steele, its nice to meet you Christian"

He seems decent, he has blue eyes and burnt chestnut hair that is in a comb over style, a built body and probably does well in sports.

"So Alex, whats your major?

"Law and you?'

"Business"

"Oh cool man uhm so do you have any siblings?". "Yea actually, i have an older brother and younger sister, Elliot and Mia. You?"

"Uh i have a younger sister, her name is Anastasia, Ana for short."

"Awesome, well i have to go because i need to get some stuff from the reception"

"Cool, no worries"

 **Two years later i decided to drop out of varsity and start my own business with a loan from my dad, even though they were excited to see me home, my mother wasn't happy because i dropped out. But in a matter of time i had become a millionaire by the age of 21.**

 _ **Present day**_

Alex and i still talk, well we kinda have to because he is my lawyer and all and a good one at that infact. I did get to meet Alex's family and he got to meet mine eventually.

The reason i actually had this memory today was because i had a meeting with Alex's baby sister Ana for her varsity newspaper. I havent seen her in years, but she was only just 13 when i met her so i doubt that she would even remember me.

The buzz of the intercom goes offand distracts me from my thoughts, and then Adrea's voice came over the intercom and told me that my 2:30 meeting was here. " Buzz her in please Andrea."

About 5 minutes later, Ana walked into my over-sized office and took a seat infront of my desk and set up her recorder.

She was wearing jeans and a dark purple t-shirt that looked amazing on her.

"Hi Mr Grey, thanks for doing this meeting on such sort notice.". "Anything for my bestfriends sister."

"Oh yea, the famous Christian Grey that is best friends with my brother, I remember you"

"Yea anyways so what questions do you have for me?" my word, she is soo beautiful and gorgeous, i cant keep my eyes off her. Alex would be so mad at me if he ever found out that i think his little sister is hot!

 **About An hour later.**

"Thanks Mr Grey for the meeting, and have a fabulous weekend." she gave me the most amazing smile i have ever seen in my entire life!

"Its only a pleasure Ana, and you can call me Christian.", she faked gasped and said "The all so powerful Mr Grey giving me permission to use his name? _what a huge honour!_ " and then she rolled her eyes which made me kind of mad because no one has ever rolled their eyes at me.

"Bye Ana"

"Oh wait, i was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight because my friends and their boyfriends are all going out and i just dont want to feel left out, not having a boyfriend and all, and i know that its kind of weird for me to ask, knowing that i havent seen you in like forever and that its such short notice, sorry?"

"So you are kinda asking me out on a date?". "Uh well yea, please, just one night, thats all im asking"

"Im sorry Ana but i need to work". she then pouted , which looked adorable and asked again "PLEASE Christian, PLEASE"

i eventually gave in beacause i just couldnt resist her. " Okay fine Ana but i need to be somewhere early tomorrow so we cant stay for long!" Ana squelled and kissed my cheek "Thank you soooo much, you are the best, see you later. Oh here is my number." and she then handed me a piece of paper with her name and number on it. And then she left.

Guess im going on a 'fake' date tonight with my bestfriends sister. Shit! what will Alex say? Ah well, i will tell him tomorrow when i see him for breakfast. Well we will see what happens.

 **a/n; i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and pls review.**

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: hi guys , thanks for all the follows and rewievs.

Here's the other chapter.

 **Date Night with Ana**

Its 5:30 and I just got home from work, what a long day it was, and I was really looking forward to the date or should I say 'fake' date with Ana.

Speaking of Ana, I need to message her to see what time I need to fetch her.

 _ **C: Hey Ana, how are you? Uh I was just wanted to ask what time I should fetch you and where we are meeting your friends? And might I ask, where do you live?**_

She replied almost immediately.

 _ **A: hi Christian, I am good thanks and you? You can fetch me round about 7 and we are meeting at a club called The Midnighter I think? I live in Pemmberton Avenue apartment 12. Thanks.**_

What a coincidence because I actually own that club, but she doesn't need to know that.

 _ **C: oh im fine thanks**_ __ _ **and I will be at your door at 7. and like I said, its only a pleasure.**_

Well since it is only 6:13 I guess I should go shower and get ready.

After the lovely shower I just had – I wish Ana was with me though- I go to my closet and picked out my favourite pair of black jeans with a tight fitting white shirt and my black leather jacket with a pair of black chuck tailors and a platinum Rolex.

At least Ana's house was about 10 minutes away from my penthouse on Pebble drive. So I walked out the door at 6:43 (with out Taylor, because I gave him the night off) and got into my sleek matt black Lamborghini and sped off into the direction of Ana's apartment building.

I waited in the car for about 5 minutes because I was a bit early. As my watch said 6:58 I got out of my car and pressed no.12's intercom buzzer. Ana answered with "hello, who is it?" in a teasing voice I said, " it's the pizza man." She laughed and said that she will be down in 2 minutes.

Ana looked amazing in her dark blue dress that probably stopped at her knees. She looked so beautiful, all I could think about, was kissing her.

But I didn't of course because I was gawking at her.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go out and have some fun?" I couldn't find the right words to say, so I ended up saying

"Uhm well you look rather amazing in that dress so I couldn't help but stare."

And bless her soul, she actually started to blush.

But not like any blush, a full blown red blush.

I opened the door for her to get in, "this is such an amazing car! I have always wanted a Lamborghini, but obviously nobody is as rich as you so I cant get one." I just laughed. But it is true, I do have a lot of money, and I really want to spend some of it on this girl that is in the car with me right now.

We were both silent during the car ride, but as we got near to the place, she started biting her nails and I could see that she was getting nervous. I don't know why she would get nervous; I mean it's just a club.

The queue to get into the club was a mile long, and Ana's friends were way at the back. And there was no I was going to stand in a long queue to get into my own club.

"Hi Ashley, Izzy, Brandon and Colton, it's so good to see you all again,

Uhm this is my boyfriend Christian Grey"

Well I met everyone and learnt that Ashley and Colton are in the same university as Ana and Izzy is Colton's girlfriend, and Brandon is Ashley's boyfriend and Ana's cousin.

"Guys, I just wanted to say that I own this club, so if you really want to go inside, the follow me, or you can stay out here in the cold?"

Everyone followed me to the entrance and we all got in. Ana pulled me aside as the others went ahead of us.

"Why didn't you tell me that you owned this club?"

"Because I own like half of Seattle and I didn't want to tell you because you looked so excited to see your friends and that you probably would have changed to a different club, where it is not safe, at least you are here in a safe environment with me."

"Since when did you care for my safety?"

"Since after you left my office today."

"Well that's not creepy at all" and then she rolled her eyes again.

God this woman frustrated me, even though I just met her again about 7 hours ago.

Anyways, so we went to go join the rest of the party when I noticed that Alex was with the rest of the group. Shit, what do I do know? I am going to get into so much trouble from taking Ana out. _Is Christian Grey getting scared?_ Sneered my conscience. _No, Never!._ Guess I have to face him sooner or later. Ana pulled me along with her, until I was standing face to face with her brother, who was my best friend.

 **a/n: so I was wondering, I know this story is about Christians life, but should I write one chapter with Ana's pov and Alex's pov or not? Just a thought xx**

 **also sorry for the cliffhanger, I will update soon, I promise. Please review. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: thanks for the reviews.**

 _ **Life as a fake date**_

I spoke to Alex about why I am out with his sister, and it was quite a shock when he said he was fine with me dating his sister, but he doesn't know that I am not dating her, even though I would love too.

"Christian its like 10 and you haven't even had anything to drink, don't you even want a beer or something?"

"No thank you Ana, I am driving so I can't drink alcohol tonight."

"Boo, you suck! But anyways, im glad you came with me tonight, because I really didn't want to come by myself."

"Its all good Ana, I needed to get out the house anyways, so I should be the one to thank you"

 _ **3 hours later**_

So I took Ana back to my house, because by the time we got outside she had completely passed out. So i decided that she could sleep in the spare bedroom.

As I put her into bed and under the covers, she pulled me to the bed and basically hugged me and she fell asleep in my arms, which was a huge first for me, because I absolutely hate being touched!

She started mumbling something in her sleep about having a crush on a hot guy when she was 13 or something. But I just watched her sleep until I fell asleep holding her against my bare chest.

I woke to something rubbing my back. It was awkward at first because firstly, that has never happened before and because it wasnt just anybody, it was my precious Ana. Where the hell did that come from? My word , I really like this women.

I need to get out of bed like right now if I want to get to this meeting, only to check my phone and realize that the meeting is actually next week and not today. But because im up, I go to the kitchen and take out some bacon and eggs and starts to make an omelet for Ana and I. about an hour later, Ana decided to rejoice me with her presence and tells me that she needs to leave because she needs to go to Texas for 4 days to sort out the ranch that her granddad left for her when he passed away 3 years ago.

I asked if she wanted a lift to the airport or something but she declined and then she left, but little did she know ,that I was going to be at the ranch with her! But this is going to be a huge surprise! I really do hope that she doesn't kill me with reins or whatever that you use on a horse, because this is going to be a huge surprise.

 **At the airport**

Because I have a private jet, I just left seattle in a matter of 45 minutes and shall arrive in Texas in 3-4 hours, which is probably way before Ana even arrives. So like any rich person, I book a hotel close to the ranch, (which isn't really that close because its like a 30 minute drive ). This plane ride is taking forever. I know I just went out with Ana last night, but I need to know if she is alright, she probably has a massive hangover from last night because she drank so much, she also probably didn't even eat, which is also a huge problem because she could become very ill.

Oh my word! I am going to worry myself sick. I just need to see her! She actually kind of makes me feel whole again.

 **The hotel**

This is definatly not a hotel, this place is in the middle of nowhere, there is sand everywhere. I order room service to bring up and extra clean towel because there isn't one in the bathroom. The food is okay I guess, I mean I don't cook but I could probably do better.

I'm counting down the hours to when Ana finally gets here, which is in 35 minutes actually. So I check out and drive to the airport to fetch here, even if she doesn't know I am here.

I should also probably tell Taylor that I left and speak to my mother because she did invite me to go out for lunch on Monday, but I wont be there, so, sorry mommy.

 **Back at the airport**

The wait for Ana has been super long! I finally see her walk out of the doors and I practically run to her. By the look on her face, I just want to leave and pretend I wasn't even here.

"What are you doing here Christian? I thought I left you at your house"

"Well you said you are going to Texas and I have never been here before so I decided that I came out here to visit and spend some quality time with my 'girlfriend'"

"I am so shocked that you would actually do that?" she touches my forhead "are you alright Christian? You don't feel sick? At all?" I shake my head no and I take her luggage and hand and lead her to my car.

"Sweet ride" she wistles, it's the ugliest pick-up truck ever but it's the only one I could find on such a short notice.

I drive us to her ranch, and she starts fidelling with all the knobs by the stereo until she finds a song she likes. She starts singing along with the song and her voice is angelic that I cant even believe she is real.

We finally reach her ranch where some old guy walks out and hugs Ana.

"Uncle Joe, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey" so I am still her fake boyfriend then?

"Hi sir, its nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you too Christian, but please , call me Joe, come inside kiddos, I made some lunch for us, your favourite Ana, chicken breasts with fries and green salad."

I take Ana's hand and walk inside the house , and we stop in the dining room where the food is. Ana helps herself to a piece of chicken, a huge plate of chips and a small selection of salad.

We sit down next to each other.

I start to eat my food, when I get a message from my mom. Asking so many questions about where I am and who I am with and so on so forth, Im going to call her later because I don't really want to get in a mood when Ana is around.

 **Pls review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Ana and I took our luggage up stairs, she took me to one of the guest rooms, _I will be sleeping here._ She will be sleeping in the room next to me. Well at least now I don't have to worry about having nightmares and hurting her, because I tend to fight back when I have them, so I am told.

"Well im going to my room now, you can settle in and go downstairs to the lounge, I will be down in 10 minutes, I just need to call someone"

"No worries Ana, I also need to make a quick call"

"okay" and she walks out of the room that I will be staying in.

I phoned my mother.

"Hi mom, I just wanted to say that I wont be in Seattle for the whole weekend because I am in Texas with a friend" there was a long pause, "Hi son, why didn't you tell me this earlier, Taylor has been so worried, he keeps on calling me, and I know he is trying to be calm but he is about to rage at something sooner, soo why don't you just call him and explain to him why you are there. Oh and I will deal with you later when you get back, Bye" and she hanged up.

I don't know what the hell just happened but I am going to be in serious trouble when I go see my mom.

I types in Taylor and called him. "Mr Grey Sir, where the heck are you?"

"Taylor calm down, im just in Texas, not such a big deal!" sometimes it feels like I am being chastised by my dad. My goodness. "Im fine, I promise, but for now you can take the whole weekend off because I am going to be here with Ana the whole weekend."

 _ **Ana's pov ( I really just wanted to do the phone call that Ana had to make)**_

I just left Christian in his room, and I went into my room. Why the hell is he anyways, I need to sort out my life before I can actually start liking him.

Ring, ring goes my cell phone. What now? It's an unknown number, I answer

"Hello, its Ana Steele speaking, who is this?"

"Now that's no way to greet your boyfriend."

"MY boyfriend?, who is this anyways?"

"Its Brett, from Texas, I just wanted to see how you were doing?" damn, I don't want to talk to him, crazy stalker. " What do you want from me? I thought that we were over long ago." "Yea about that Ana , I need a favour from you. Your uncle told me that you were in town this weekend and I needed to ask if I could use some cash, because my business isn't doing so well?" this is one of the reasons I broke up with him, he just used me for my money and tried to take all my belongings to sell and did something to me that I could never forgive him for.

" Yea I am here but I don't want to see you ever again or give you money, especially after the last time." I rolled my eyes. "I know , but Ana I have changed and I really wish that you could give me a second chance and not judge me for what I did in the past." "You know what Brett I don't have time to talk to you or have any inclination to give you my money. You are wasting my time!" then I switched my phone off. I don't have time for him, after everything he did to me , and he broke my heart, I just want to punch him in the face and not see him ever again.

I should probably tell Christian about my past here, because I just don't want him to get mixed up in my past. So here goes nothing.

 _ **C POV**_

I killed the call with Taylor and went downstairs to the kitchen to pour some wine for Ana and I.

Ana comes down the stairs a few minutes later and takes the glass of wine and drowns it down in 2 gulps, she is probably stressed?

"What's wrong Ana, you can tell me." She just stared at me and opened her mouth and then closed it again. I really wonder what is bothering her.

"You can tell me Ana, but you have to say something n order for me to help you out." She blinks a couple of times and says, "Its nothing big, just a little something to do with my past that I have to tell you, before something terrible happens." "Terrible?" "Well yea, not really terrible, but kind of terrible" "Well then what is it Ana?" before she could reply, there was a knock on the door and she went to go see who was it. Ana gasped in shock and slammed the door shut and ran upstairs. Well obviously I ran after her, but I was too late and she had locked her door.

"Please open the door Ana" I heard her slid down against the door, and I did the same. "What is it Ana? Why did you react the way you did? Who was it?" she doesn't reply and I just sit there, waiting for something to happen. 10 minutes later she opens the door and I basically fall backwards.

She starts laughing but I can see that she is really upset about something. I stand up."Ana you need to talk to me." She looks and me and says "Yea I need to tell you something, so please come into my room and sit on the bed or couch please." I wonder whats bugging here, because it sounds pretty serious at this point, I hope she tells me everything so that I can help her. She takes a seat next to me and starts telling me her story.

 **A/n: hope you enjoyed this chapter and what else do you think that Brett did to Ana so that she hates him so much?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update, I am busy studying for exams, so it's pretty hard to do both things at once. Thanks for all the reviews and followers** **.**

I was stunned to silence with what Ana had told me, which is a first, because I am never stunned. I am just staring at her right now, with my mouth open; I don't know what to say?

"Say something please" Ana looks at me with a pleading look.

"Uhm I have no idea what to say. What he did was unacceptable!"

"Yes but it's over and done with, so can we move on?" is she being serious now?

"NO we can't move on, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" "Because no one would have believed me." " why not?" long pause " Because everyone that lives here knows him and wouldn't want to cross him" "Yea okay but still, we should do something." "I have already done something, I got over it. I got over the fact that he double crossed me, stole my money, abused me and nearly killed me! Can we please stop talking about this; it's already hard telling you this stuff Christian." I really want to kill him; he has no right to do that to anyone. Precious Ana of all people. "Yes we can change the subject. What would you like to talk about then?" "Nothing, I just want to lie in bed and forget about everything" "Im sure we could make a plan" I shifted of the bed so she could lie down, and I started walking to the door. "No, I want you to lie down with me, I don't want to be left alone" that stops me dead in my tracks, I turned around and get to the bed and I lie down next to her. "Thank you" she smiles sweetly at me. "its not a problem when it comes to you sweetheart" "Sweetheart?" "Hmm yea" " No one has ever called me sweetheart before" and then her eyes start to water and I wipe away her tears and hold her hand. "Well now someone has, sweetheart" I murmur cheekily.

 **Monday (back in Seattle)**

My weekend in Texas with Ana was amazing and emotional sometimes but it was fun. Ana taught me how to ride a beautiful horse named maximas and how to bake a blueberry pie, it was amazing by the way. My phone interrupted my thoughts. "Grey" I snapped, irritated now. "Hi uhm is it a bad time?" Ana's sweet voice came through the speaker, now I feel like a real asshole. "Sorry I snapped I was just busy with some work" what a lie. "Oh, okay no its fine then, I can ask you later" uhm? "Just ask me Ana, you've already phoned me so just ask?" "Okay, chill out man, I was just wondering if you were free on Saturday night, because one of my friends invited me to a Gala?" "A gala I am going to a gala on Saturday, my mom is hosting on." "Oh okay so whats it called?" "The gala?" "No the frog! Yes the gala love" sarcasm, nice. "Oh uhm its for abused children" "Yea that's the one I was probably invited to, its hosted by your parent right?" "Yup that's the one." "It's a date then" "Bye Ana" "Bye Christian" and she hung up. Well now I cant wait for this week to be over, so that I can see Ana.

I shouldn't have, but I asked Barney to look up Ana's ex, Brett Bramsly, and he has some record there, charged with criminal offences and abusive relationships.

 **Ana's pov**

So i told Christian about what happened when I was with Brett and I almost burst out crying. Anyways I have a date with him on Saturday, going to his mother's gala. Speaking of that, what does one wear to that? Looks like I have to go shopping! Oh how much I love shopping.

I walked into some expensive shop, not that money has ever been a problem, but still. I went to the section that has lovely evening wear, with different shades of blue to scarlet reds. I pick up a lavender purple dress that has a bodice jeweled with diamonds and a lace back, with a slit up the right leg. It's a beautiful flowing material that is perfect for this occasion. I try it on and it looks AMAZING, the sales assistants bring me a pair of high heels that match the dress and a thin diamond chocker, and it looks fantastic!

I am soo happy now, now I have a dress, and my work her is done.

I get home to an empty house and put my bags away in my cupboard. There is a knock on the door. I walk to the door and open it to a beautiful vase of red roses only to read the note and find out its from Brett. I drop the vase and go to the fridge and take out a bottle of wine. I get to my bathroom and fill the bath with water, while adding some bubbles, I open the bottle of whine and take a welcoming sip of the chilled sweet whine.

Taking off my clothes, I get into the bath, close my eyes and think of everything that happened this weekend with Christian. Im getting in trouble here, because the more I think, see, talk to Christian , the more I fall inlove with him. A major problem, because I don't want to get my heart broken again by anyone, especially him.

 **I promise I will try and update more often, thanks for all the support and I love you all for reading my story. So thank you to everyone xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:**

 **So I know it's been long since the last time I updated, sorry about that! But enjoy** **I want to post another chapter tomorrow, so please read and review.**

Friday (at the office)

I've been so busy this whole week, and all I can think about is Ana. I don't even know how I have done any work.

I need to call Ana and see if she wants to go out tonight, because I really miss her.

Scrolling through my phone, I see Ana's number and dial it. She picks up on the third ring, "Hello" "Hi Ana, I was just wondering if you were free tonight?" "Hold on, just let me check my calendar." Calendar? Well that certainly has never happened before. "Yea I can go out, I am all yours tonight" "All mine? To do whatever with?" "Well not whatever, only if I consent to it" "Okay sweetheart, see you tonight" "Bye love" I hang up. "Andrea!" "Yes Mr. Grey" she walks in holding her file. "Please make a reservation for Ana and I at one of my restaurants" "Will do it right away Sir". I need to call Ana again. "Hi Ana, I am sorry to bother you again, but can you dress in something eveningy because we are going out to the SKYY HIGH HOTEL for dinner." "OMG how did you get a reservation, it's booked out like all the time!" long pause. "WAIT! You own it right?" "Yup." I chuckle, "I thought so, lol anyways, I will dress nicely just for you sir." She called me sir? What the heck? "See you tonight Ana" and she hangs up.

Later that day

I am about to arrive at Ana's, when my mother calls me. "Hi mom, what's up?" "Hi son, I was just wondering if you were coming tomorrow night?" "Yes I am why?' "Because you never seem to have time for it, because you come for like 5 minutes and then leave. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to say a speech?" "Uhm yea okay sure mom, love you, but I need to get ready" "Ready?" "Oh do you remember Alex my lawyer/friend from Harvard?" "Yes sweetie, what about him?" "I am going out with his sister tonight and she is coming with me tomorrow to the charity, so can you add an extra seat at our table?" "Yes sure thing love." Well she sounds happy. "Okay thanks, bye mom" I hang up.

Taylor stops in front of Ana's house. I get out the car and walk to the front door and buzz her apartment. "Hello?" "Hi Ana, should I come up or are you coming down?" "Ill be down in a sec, hold on."

I've been waiting 5 minutes when she walks out of her building, in a beautiful long dark blue fitted dress that shows off all her curves. She looks magnificent. Ana interrupts my gaze. "You can pick your jaw up off the floor now Mr. Grey." "Uhm okay… well... hmm" "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, you have it." Cue the sweet little giggle she makes.

"You look dashing yourself Christian." She leans up and kisses my cheek.

I open the car door for Ana and she gets in the car, I climb in after her and take her hand in mine. "I told my mom that I was going out with you tonight and bringing you tomorrow night the gala." "And?" "And she sounds so happy, I think she thought I was gay." "I thought you were gay, when I met you, because in all the pictures of you, there isn't a woman with you." That's interesting. "I can assure you I am not gay my love, because if I was, I wouldn't do this" I take her face in my hands and kiss her, a kiss like never before, she kisses back after a few seconds, and it feels like I am flouting on cloud 9, it feels like we are the only people in the world, only to be interrupted by Taylor's cough, "We are here Sir." "Thanks Taylor." I get out and hold the door open for Ana to climb out.

 **Ana's pov:**

He kissed me, like actually kissed me! It was the most purest thing ever. I felt like I was the only girl in the world when it was happening.

Christian gets out and motions for me to climb out also. He puts his hand on the lower part of my back, and guides me to the elevators. Once inside the elevator, the electricity is so strong, it feels euphoric.

The elevator pings and opens, it reveals huge double doors, someone dressed in uniform opens the doors for us and I thank him. Christian offers me his arm and I give him mine. He speaks to some waiter at the front, then Christian leads me to the back, where there is a private room. As he opens the door, I am awed by the sight.

The room is red with purple and white lights, there are beautiful red roses on the table arranged in a amazing bouquet and the chairs are tall, in a white leather that has beads on the patten. It looks fantastic.

"Wow." I say and Christian leads me to my chair and pulls it out for me. "Thank you, it looks beautiful." "Only my pleasure, Andrea arranged it for us, under my orders." He looks chuffed with himself and I let out a little chuckle.

 **Later that evening:**

Christian drops me off at home and leaves me after a searing kiss, that left me longing for more. He will be fetching me tomorrow night, at 6, because it only starts at 7 so that gives me a whole day to do everything to look great for this charity. I am so excited for tomorrow, it will only be the 3rd charity I have attended, but the other 2 were boring, I know that tomorrows charity will be fun, because I will be with that hot human being.

I shower and make myself a cup of hot chocolate, I get into bed when Christian messages me.

 **C: hi beautiful, did you have fun tonight?**

 **A: I did, thank you for everything.**

 **C: Its nothing, I would do anything for you.**

 **A: Okay Mr cheesy, goodnight, I shall see you tomorrow.**

 **C: Mr cheesy, I will show you how cheesy I can be. Goodnight my sweetheart, enjoy your sleep and have amazing dreams , which consist of me of course! Goodnight love.**

I had to laugh at that last message, but it is true, because I toss and turn the whole night thinking about those intense eyes, those lush lips and his beautiful face, that I think I could never get enough of. I know I just met him (Again) but I think that I might be inlove with him. I just hope he feels the same about me, but we shall see, wont we? …

 **So what do you think about this chapter? Please leave a review or pm. Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I did promise a chapter for today, and here it is.**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **Ana's pov: the next day (Saturday)**

I wake up with a start. Another nightmare, yay! I look at the clock, only to see its 4am. Let's see if Christian is awake. I doubt it though.

 **A: Morning xx**

I think he is sleeping, its been like 10 minutes. I get out of bed, with my phone and go to the kitchen. My phone starts ringing. Guess who? Guess he was awake then. I answer the phone.

"Why are you awake so early in the morning?" "Well hello to you too then" "Hi Ana, so why are you up?"  
"Well I had a nightmare, and I just wanted to speak to you." Oh Ok, are you fine though?" "I am perfect thanks, just missed your voice." "But you saw me last night, how can you miss me?" "Just do, is there a problem?" "Nope, no problem at all." I don't know what to say now. "Well im going to make myself a cup of tea, so enjoy the rest of your day, and I will see you tonight." Long pause… "Uh okay, see you later love" "Bye Christian" and I hang up.

I put the kettle on and get a tea cup out of the cupboard. While waiting for the kettle to boil, I go to the pantry and get my cereal out. I pour some in a bowl with some milk, when the buzzer goes off. Its only 4:36, who is here so early?

"Who is it?" "It's me Ana, let me up." Why the hell is Christian here? "Uhm okay, just wait" I let Christian up and unlock my door. 2 minutes later there's a knock on my door. "It's open" Christian just walks in like he owns the place. He is wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, he looks hot! "Why is your door unlocked? Its unsafe" okay "I left it unlocked for you to come in. By the way, what are you doing here?" "I came here to see you obviously" and he smiles.

I go up to him and I am about to give him a hug, he pulls back "I uhm, I don't like people touching me." He tells me, probably because of the look on my face, I probably look shocked. "Its okay, I just didn't know" and I walk away from him, but he stops me by taking my wrist and pulling me into his arms. He stiffens for a few minutes and is tense, but all t soon he relaxes and lets out a deep breath. He lets go of me and I just stare at his confused face. "I thought that …" "Yea I know, but I needed to do it, it wasn't all that bad." "So why don't you like to be touched?" he coughs and says

"That's a story for another time sweetheart, I just came here to make sure you were alright, and I intend to stay here until you feel safe. So you can make me a cup of tea also, although I would prefer coffee if you have some? Please?" aww he is pleading, and he bats his eyelashes, he looks soo cute. He is about to start pouting when I grab his face and kiss his mouth. He seems surprised but in no time kisses me back, I break the kiss and say "How can I say no to a face like that?" he just smirks, and as I walk past him, he slaps my ass, I scowl at him and he starts laughing. "What was that for?" "Just because I felt like it" "Well okay then, sugar?" "2 please".

 **Christian's pov:**

I am busy in my home office when my phone pings with a message. Ill check later, just let me finish this e-mail.

5 minutes later I check the message and see it's from Ana. Why is she up so early?

I dial Ana's number. "Why are you awake so early in the morning?" "Well hello to you too then" "Hi Ana, so why are you up?"  
"Well I had a nightmare, and I just wanted to speak to you." She had a nightmare, shit, she must be so scared right now? "Oh Ok, are you fine though?" "I am perfect thanks, just missed your voice." She missed me? Well that's a first "But you saw me last night, how can you miss me?" "Just do, is there a problem?" "Nope, no problem at all." Ana doesn't say anything yet, then she says "Well im going to make myself a cup of tea, so enjoy the rest of your day, and I will see you tonight." Long pause… "Uh okay, see you later love" "Bye Christian" and she hangs up.

Maybe I should go check up on her? I message taylor to tell him I am going to Ana's but he can take the morning off, until I come back home.

I go downstairs and get into my car. I speed off to Ana's house. When I get there, I buzz her apartment, she answers "Who is it?" "It's me Ana, let me up." She is probably thinking I am insane but that's fine. "Uhm okay, just wait" she lets me up and 2 minutes later I knock in her door. "It's open" why does she leave her door unlocked? Its unsafe "Why is your door unlocked? Its unsafe" "I left it unlocked for you to come in. By the way, what are you doing here?" well that's okay then "I came here to see you obviously" and cue the blush.

She comes up to me and tries to give me a hug, but I pull back. "I uhm, I don't like people touching me." She looks shocked so I tell her that. "Its okay, I just didn't know" she walks away from me, but I pull her back and crash her body into mine, she nuzzles my chest with her face, but I stiffen and tense, waiting for the burn and abuse to come, but then I realize its just ana, and she cant hurt me. I relax into her touch and let out a deep breath. I let go of her. She just stares at me looking lost "I thought that …" "Yea I know, but I needed to do it, it wasn't all that bad." "So why don't you like to be touched?" I cough and say,

"That's a story for another time sweetheart, I just came here to make sure you were alright, and I intend to stay here until you feel safe. So you can make me a cup of tea also, although I would prefer coffee if you have some? Please?" I give her my pleading look, and bat my eyelashes at her, but it seems like its doing nothing, so I am about to start pouting, when she just grabs my face and kisses me like there is no tomorrow. Its surprising at first but I take control of the kiss. She breaks the kiss and says to me "How can I say no to a face like that?" I smirk, because I knew it would work, she walks past me and I slap her ass and I just smirk, she starts to scowl, but I just laugh it off... "What was that for?" "Just because I felt like it" "Well okay then, sugar?" "2 please".

After a cup of tea, we both go to Ana's room and she gets into bed, I follow, and she lays her head on my chest, its painful at first, but I get used to it after awhile, because what harmful thing can Ana actually do to me?

Ana falls asleep in no time and I whisper to her "I love you dear Ana, sleep well baby." And I close my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hi guys, I just wanted to say I am so sorry for the long wait, I have just been so busy with other things, so I hope that you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter until I update again.**

 **Much love xx**

 **Ana's Pov:**

I wake up hours later to an empty but with a note on the pillow that Christian used, it says; _**Sweetheart I am so sorry to run this morning but I have to help my mom out with on of the catering companies that were hired.**_

 _ **See you tonight.**_

Well at least he left a note for me.

I am so tired, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. __

 **2 hours later.**

Its 11 am but my appointment is only at 1, so that leaves me with 2 hours to myself to do whatever I want. I run downstairs to the shop opposite my building.

"Hi Fred" Fred is the owner of the place and I come here often so I may as well greet him all the time. "Hey Ana, what ya doing here so early? Aren't you workin' today?" "I um took the weekend off because I have a lot of other stuff to do, but I will see you around, see you."

"Yea sure okay, enjoy your …" he looks at my basket and says "Cake I think?"

I wave at him and pay for my stuff. Once I get home I put all the ingredients on the table to make a double chocolate cake. I mix all of it together and put it in the oven for 40 minutes. The time is now 11:36 and I wait for the cake to finish cooking.

Once the cake is done, I take it out of the oven and leave it to cool down. While the cake is cooling down, I make some cream cheese icing and apply it on the cake. I put the cake in the fridge then I go and shower and wash my hair for the appointment.

Its 12:55 and I just arrived at the salon. They do my hair in long curls with bobby pins that have lilac diamantes, my nails in a lilac with glitter and my make-up a sparkly lilac with a light pink lip gloss.

It looks beautiful, I don't even look like myself right now, and it's surreal!

I arrive home at 5. Shoot, Christian is arriving at 6 and I really don't want to be late. I quickly go to my room, take out my dress and get changed in no time. Its half past 5 when Christian rings me. "Hello"

"Hi Ana, I know I said I would be there at 6 but I am probably going to be there in less than 5 minutes. Are you ready?" well he sure is early. "Yea I am ready, I will be there now." I hang up.

 **Christian's pov:**

I arrive at Ana's place, I get out the car and am about to buzz when she walks out looking sexy as fuck in that dress. Her hair looks stunning with beautiful long curls. Ana clears her throat, probably because I am just staring at her with my mouth hanging open.

She walks up to me and fixes my bowtie. I lean down and give her one hot kiss. She soon breaks the kiss. "Well hello Christian, don't you look dashing" she winks at me and I open the door for you. "Thank you" she gives me one of her sweet smiles. I get into the car. "Ana, you look beyond beautiful, I am just speechless." "Well I kinda figured that out when you were just staring at me when I came out of my apartment." She giggles, and what an amazing sound that is.

I take her hand. "Ana when we get there, there is probably going to be a hell lot of paps waiting for me, to see who my date is. Your brother is also probably going to be there tonight, so you don't have to stay with me the whole night." "Well I wanted to spend the whole night with you, but okay then, if you don't want me with you just say so." She starts to chuckle but I know she isn't joking. "No Ana, I am just saying this because if I have to do something quickly, you don't have to be all by yourself." I start sighing. "Yea okay, that makes sense. Okay cool I am fine with that." She turns in her seat and faces the window. I take her hand again and kiss each knuckle, she turns back to me and smiles.

I give Ana her mask, it is the same colour as here dress and has purple feathers on the side, it also has diamantes, lace and looks like satin. Mine is just black as I didn't really want to wear a purple mask, I already have to wear a stupid bowtie that is purple, even through Ana said I looked hot in it, and I still didn't like it.

"We're here Ana." "No, don't lie, you being serious, I thought we weren't here yet because we 'cant' hear all the paps screaming and shouting." Ana starts laughing, I just stare at here because no one is ever sarcastic with me, but I should have expected something like this from her. I eventually laugh with her. I get out of the car and offer my hand to Ana which she takes. I offer her my arm and she loops hers into mine. We start walking down the red carpet my mom always uses and the crowd goes wild with question, "Who are you with Mr Grey?" "What are you wearing miss?" "Is that your girlfriend Mr Grey?" and so on so forth. We get past the paps and get our picture taken at the door.

I see my brother standing there with his girlfriend Kate Kavanaugh. "Elliot hey, this is my date Ana." "What's up bro, Hi Ana it's a pleasure to meet you." Elliot pulls her into a hug, she looks uncomfortable at first but hugs him back. "Kate?" how does Ana know her name? I am sure Elliot never said her name. "Ana? Is that really you?" what the hell is going on here? I look at Elliot and he looks just as confused. "Well yea it is me Kate, I haven't seen you like in forever, how have you been?" uhm? "I've been good Ana, I tried to find you but obviously I didn't, I am so glad you are here, I missed you so much." "Well yea, sorry about that. I moved and I changed my phone number and all." Ana gives Kate a huge hug. When she looks at me again, she tells me that they were roommate when they were in university together 2 years ago but Ana dropped out and moved away.

We talk for a few more minutes then we go and take our seats, obviously Kate and Elliot are at our table and we carry on with our convocation. I see my mom walking over, so I take Ana's hand and walk to my mom. "Hi mom, this is my date Anastasia Steele, Alex's sister, you know my lawyer right?" she looks surprised. "Hi sweet boy, Ana it is really so lovely to meet you, you look stunning." My mom pulls Ana in for a hug. "It's lovely to meet you too Mrs Grey." "Oh sweetie you can call me Grace." Ana starts blushing, my mom walks away and Alex approaches us.

Ana gives Alex a big hug and kisses him on the cheek. "Hey lil sis, how are you doing?" "Oh i'm good thanks and you my dear brother?" she looks lovingly to her brother. "Well you know, all good thanks, just busy with work, need to keep the boss happy and all." Alex winks at me.

My dads voice rings loud over the sound system saying that we all should take our seats as dinner is about to be served. Dinner lasted about 2 hours, and then the MC starts the bid with one of the gifts donated by one of my parents' friends. After all of the prizes were done, the MC asked for the girls to come up. Mia insisted that Ana and Kate did it with her. So the went up and stood on the stage, Ana looked so embarrassed. The MC started bidding one of the girls named Lily I think, but I was only interested with dancing with Ana.

Ana was about fourth. "Well here is the lovely Ana in purple, she plays the piano, sings and is a yoga instructor, were shall we start at boys?" I know he is lying, because Ana defiantly cannot sing. Some fucker screams out 5 thousand. So I counter it "10 thousand" "20 thousand" back off buddy, she is mine. "35 thousand." Ana is so red right now. "50 thousand!" bastard I can do this all night if I have to, so just stop. "55 thousand" "70 thousand" stupid fuck. "100 thousand dollars.'" The entire place is quiet. "120 thousand" who the hell is this prick, he wants to bid, okay then lets do it! "1 million dollars" everyone just stares at me and the MC says "Going once, twice…" he looks at the other bidder, but he just shakes his head no. "And sold to that really rich dude over there" everyone laughs. I walk to the stage and retrieve Ana.

She looks shocked. "Why would you send so much on a dance?" "Because I didn't want anyone dancing with my girl!" "Your girl huh? And who might that be?" "Oh baby, don't act coy." "Okay I wont Mr grey, but I need to use the powder room, please take me there." "Sure thing Ms Steele."

I wait outside of the powder rooms for Ana and the she walks out and takes my hand, I smile at her. We walk back into the marquee and I swear everyone is staring at us. The MC announces that the first dance is being held, so I take Ana's hand and lead her to the dance floor. The song being sung by the band is Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra. We danced for the entire song but Ana's feet started hurting from he high heels as she wasn't used to wearing them yet, so we went to sit down with my family, Ana is talking to Kate and I am talking to Elliot about one of his projects he has sketched.

 **Ana's pov:**

It has been such a lovely night, I meet Kate again, and we arranged to go out sometime this week to one of Christians restaurants obviously, I was introduced to Christians parents, who are really sweet, Christians dad Carrick is also a lawyer so I understand why Alex likes him as a partner, they work at the same law firm so I understand, I met Alex's date for the night, she is lovely and is very beautiful with strawberry blond hair and emerald green eyes, she is stunning. Elliot and Christian are like the best of friends, I swear they are like two peas in a pod, they tell each other everything, you wouldn't even know they were adopted except they don't look the same. Christian's sister Mia is such a sweetheart, she adores her brothers and is so bubbly.

I took my heels off and put on my pumps that matched the dress. I stand up, as I need to use the restroom again. Christian offers to come with me again, but I said I was fine and went by myself.

As I was walking back to my seat, someone pulls me back and I almost fall. What the hell? I look at Christian but I can't get his attention, but sawyer I think sees me and starts walking to me. I turn around and almost feint when I see who it is then I start shaking with fear.

"B-b-brett…"

 **A/n: thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my beautiful people, uhm I am not going to be able to update for awhile due to my mom being admitted to hospital with a major heart attack. So if you all could just bare with me until then. Thanks xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hi guys. Sorry it has been a long time since my last update, I have just been really busy and all. I just wanted to thank all of you who have been praying and hoping my mom gets well. So to say that she is way better and is out of hospital. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ana's pov:**

"B-b-brett…" oh my goodness, this cannot be happening, why the hell is he here? "Ana, I have missed you so much, what are you doing here?" is this a joke? He knows why I am here and I think he arranged for this to happen. "Wh-what are you doing here Brett?" I stare at him until he answers. "Well I came here to see you obviously, and what better way than this?" he is cut short as Christian, Sawyer and Taylor make their way over to me.

Christian pulls me close to him and looks at Brett, if looks could kill. "Mr. Bramsly, what a surprise to see you here." Taylor says to Brett. Christian pulls me away while Taylor and Sawyer deal with him. Christian takes me into the house and we go upstairs to his old bedroom, thank god I took of the heels.

We get into his room and I burst into tears. Christian comes up to me and hugs me until I stop crying. "Are you okay baby?" am I okay? I don't know. "Uhm yea I guess so, but just hold me please." I look up into his intense gray eyes. He picks me up and puts me on his bed and climbs in with me. He pulls me against him, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **Christian's pov:**

What the fuck is that piece of shit doing here? Ana looks devastated and just fell asleep 10 minutes ago. Taylor messaged me and told me that Brett has been taken care of, in other words my men beat the shit out of him, and he is now out of the party and is on the proscribed list for Ana.

Ana looks so peaceful when she is sleeping, her long eyelashes that fan out against her cheek bones and her wavy hair in the pillow. She is perfect. I will have to ask mommy dear why he was here. I thought he was broke and now thinking about it, I think the fucker was the guy bidding on Ana.

Taylor sent me a message saying that Brett came as a plus one with some T.V presenter. Anyways, I will deal with it later. I want to wake Ana up in 30 mins because the fireworks are going to begin at 12 which is in an hour.

The fireworks were amazing as always, it was just better with Ana with me. I really enjoyed this evening, even if there was a hiccup along the way. Everything turned out perfect afterwards and Ana decided to come back home with me. Needless to say that nothing really happened, even if I wanted to do something, but I guess I will have to wait until Ana is ready, which I don't mind doing.

"What are you doing?" Ana is standing at the threshold in my study looking sexy as ever in her sweat pants and hoodie.

"Just going over some business emails why?" she walks over to me and crawls onto my lap. I put my arms around her and rest my chin on top of her head.

"Well i'm going to make something to eat, are you going to join me? And what do you want to eat?"

"Yes obviously I am going to join you, and surprise me, anything you are making is fine love." She shifts on my lap and gets off.

"Okay Mr. Grey, do you want coffee?" she is too cute for words.

"Please." I wink at her and she blows a kiss at me then she walks out. I finish reading my emails and I get up to go and find Ana singing in the kitchen making bacon and eggs I think?

I go up behind Ana and put my arms around her waist. She jumps a little, guess I frightened her. I kiss her cheek and she turns around and kisses me deeply.

"Thank you for last night and thank you for being you."

"It's only a pleasure my beautiful, what are you making?"

"Hmm bacon, eggs, toast, why what else do you wants?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Ill get the plates and mugs." I walk around my kitchen and retrieve all the items I need. Ana dishes up the food and we eat in silence.

After the delicious meal Ana made, I need to drop Ana off, not that I want her to leave but she said she wanted to be at home.

I pull up outside Ana's house and open her door for her. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh uh no thanks, I need to get back to work soon anyway, ill call you later."

I kiss her on the lips but she just sands there immobile, but after about 5 seconds she returns the kiss and depends it. Now I really don't want to leave her.

"Ill see you soon Ana."

"Bye Christian"

"Ana… I …"

"You?"

"No nothing, bye" how can I tell her I love her? I just met her. She looks quizzically up at me and I kiss her again and turn around to leave.

 **Anas pov:**

I wonder what Christian wanted to tell me, but ill have to ask him later. I wonder why he didn't want to stay either, maybe he doesn't like me? Or thinks i'm too clingy or just isn't up to being with me? I don't know, but its fine, I need alone time anyways but I miss him though.

I pull a bottle of water out of the fridge and put the TV on, but nothing is interesting today so I'm just going to do some stuff in my room. I walk through the passage and enter my room but I am disorientated for a minute, nothing is where anything should be, my bed is turned upside down, my photo frames are down, my draws are open, everything is a huge mess! And it's only then that I see the message left on my wall … I break down in tears and search for my phone to call Christian…

 **A/n: sorry for the long wait and for the cliffy, but I just needed to update soon because then you guys would just forget me lol! Hope you enjoyed it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Christian's pov:**

Ana look really upset when I left her, I feel bad now, and I'm going to tell her how I feel about her this weekend. I am taking her to Lebanon, the jewel of the Middle East. We are going to stay at The Phoenicians Hotel and just enjoy the week. Since Ana owns her own her company, I am sure she can take the time off.

My phone starts ringing but it is in the kitchen. When I get there the phone stopped ringing, but starts again and it's Ana.

"Hi Ana, what's wrong?"

"Chris-christian… pl-please come back to my ho-house" she is sniffing and sounds like she is crying, what's wrong.

"Okay, I am on my way, but what happened?"

"I th-think you must just co-come here."

"Okay" she hangs up and I get in the elevator and tell Taylor i'm going to Ana's place. Once I get there, I run upstairs to Ana's apartment and the door is unlocked.

"Ana?" silence… "ANA"

"In here." Her voice sounds so small and fragile. I walk to her room, which is in a huge mess. There is some mean and colorful language on her wall also. It says: "YOU STUPID WHORE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM. YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE. YOU THINK HE MIGHT LOVE YOU, BUT WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND CAN LOVE ANYONE SO SELFISH? I ASKED FOR ONE THING, AND ALL I GET IS YOU LEAVING ME. FOR SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU. SO IM JUST LEAVING THIS MESSAGE FOR YOU SO THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU REALLY ARE. AN UGLY, SELFISH LITTLE BITCH WHO DOESN'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING ANYONE DOES FOR YOU!

MUCH LOVE

BRETT xx

"Chri-christian" I am fuming mad, why the hell would he do something like this, you would think, after all my men did to him, he would back off. I swear when I see him again I am going to kill that SOB. I look to my left and see Ana crying. I wrap my arms around her and let her sob into my neck.

"Shh baby, its okay, im here now, I won't let anything happen to you now that I am here. And please don't think that any of the writing on the wall is true baby, you have to believe me. He is just jealous that he lost you and that you are with me now. Ana I wanted to wait for this week to tell you that I… I you know love you, but after this fiasco, I guess I should just say it now, I love you Ana, I love you with my life and I wont let anything happen to you, I promise baby" Ana giggles and continues to cry.

I pick her up and carry her to the bar stool. I sit her on it and take her head in my hands and stare into those beautiful blue mysterious eyes. Her nose is red and so are her eyes. I kiss each eye, her nose and then her lips, she eventually deepens the kiss but pulls away. I look at her puzzled.

"Did you really mean what you said? I mean we haven't even known each other for long and now…"

"Ana I meant every single word I said in there, and I was so nervous to tell you but because of circumstances I just had to tell you. Oh and by the way, I want you to stay with me at Escala for a while, just until this whole thing cools down, I really don't want you to get hurt, and then I can protect you if you are at Escala with me." I pout and she smiles that beautiful precious smile.

"Christian, I would love to move in with you for the time being and uhm I… I also uh love you too, I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't find the right time to tell you, so there it is. I love you Christian." I pull her into a deep kiss then I take her to get clothes and we get to Escala an hour later.

Once we get to Escala I offer Ana the guest room, which she takes politely, even though I want her to sleep with me in my room. All in good time though.

I walk to the kitchen to get a glass of wine, when Ana makes an appearance. "Would you like some?" she nods then goes to sit at the island counter.

"Are you hungry baby?"

"Uh yea just a little? Why are you going to cook for me?"

Is she fucking serious? Hell no.

"My dearest Ana, if you don't want to get food poisoning, then believe me you don't want me to cook for you." She laughs at me then gets up and goes to the fridge and when she doesn't find anything in there, she goes to the pantry and gets pasta and sauce and she starts making food.

We eat dinner in silence and I want to show her the library. I take her hand, plant a kiss in her palm and lead her to the library.

"Where are we going babe?"

"You'll see sweetheart, I think you will love it."

I open the door for her and her jaw drops at the site.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful; I wish I could spend forever in here. It's amazing!" she does this twirl thing and takes in the whole place.

"Glad you like it." She giggles.

"Like it? More like LOVE it! Why do you have a library?"

"Oh you know, if I get bored then maybe I want to read something, but that isn't all the time, so I want to give it to you, as you seem to like books a lot and im sure you are probably going to read like every book. It is a shame though, because they are probably covered in dust and you can read them now and not leave them to be lonely, if that is fine with you."

"That Is sooo fine with me Mr Grey, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

'Do you think I should tell Alex about tonight?"

"Yes Ana I do but we can wait until tomorrow, he is probably busy now with someone or is busy with work, who knows" I shrug and take Ana to my room.

"Why are we in you room?"

"Maybe I thought that you could sleep here tonight and just cuddle with me? I don't want you to get lonely and think about tonight."

I get dressed in pjs and toss Ana a t-shirt and shorts and we get into bed and cuddle until we both fall asleep in peaceful slumber.

 **A/n: hi guys, I had a terrible time writing this chapter, you know writers block and all, sorry if it is not that great. By the way, next chapter I am going to do it in Alex's pov since I really want to write about him. Love you all and thanks for all the support and reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting new people

**A/n: hi guys, sorry that I haven't really updated much lately, but I really wanted to do an Alex pov. Hope you enjoy it** **xx**

 **Alex's Pov:**

Why does this shit happen to Ana? She is the sweetest person ever, who could be so cruel to do this to her? Obviously it would be that stupid fuck Brett. I don't know why she was even with him. Worst mistake of her life. When I found out this morning what had happened last night, I want to kill the dick. He has no right to do that!

I'm meeting up with Christian later to discuss some shit or other about some employee or what not that violated his contract. The joys of working with one of the most richest guys ever. Yay!

I am so drained and it is only 10 am. Guess I need to go out and buy coffee to fuel my energy levels.

I get out of my car when I get to the Seattle Coffee company. I enjoy reading when I am there but unfortunately I don't really have that time today. How sad on my behalf. I order the original black coffee and a muffin to eat. I'm almost halfway to the door when a short brown haired girl runs smack bang into me and spills all my coffee on her by mistake, drenching her emerald green long-sleeved silk shirt in black coffee. Well at least she is wearing black skinny jeans and black patent leather shoes, so it doesn't look like a complete disaster.

I catch her before she falls over and she places her hands on my arms to steady herself. She looks up at me and has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen, but she looks so embarrassed and sad I think?

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I just … im sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, let me buy you another coffee because I um messed yours … all over me?"

She gives me a cute smile and waits for my reply.

"Its fine, I should be sorry, I messed your top and now it's kinda uh dirty, and you don't really have to buy me a coffee, I can just get another one." I smile at her and she blushes.

"No really, I should buy you one, I bumped into you and so I should get you one, you can uh… go find a table and wait for me to get the coffees."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, ill be back in a bit, how would you like your coffee? Black I assume? Sugar?" she smiles at me, revealing a dimple in her cheek. Cute.

"Yea that's great thanks and 1 sugar please."

"Okay cool, do you want … uh … another muffin maybe?" she looks lost.

"No thanks, im fine. But you as sure can get one for yourself." I give her my panty dropping smile, which obviously I learnt from Christian years ago. She turns around and sashays to the counter where that hormonal little teen guy is checking her out, meantime im the one staring at her ass that looks great in those jeans, might I add. I turn to get a table and wait for her.

Damn I don't even know her name? This is so awkward, which is weird for me, because getting a girl is so easy, but this little brunette is messing things up for me.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when she places a coffee and a banana muffin in front of me.

"Uhm I thought I said I didn't really want a muffin?" I pout at her.

"Well you got one, I owed you that much for not letting me fall and embarrassing myself some more." I smile at her and thank her.

"By the way, might I ask what the lovely lady's name is?" she smiles that shy smile and looks up at me.

"Oh uhm it's Montanna Francis, Montanna with a double N though, seeing as my mom decided to be creative, but you can call me Tan or Tanna for short as most people call me that." She giggles, and oh what a lovely sound that is.

"And yours dear sir?"

"Well Ms. Francis, my name is Alex Steele, with an E at the end of Steele." I wink at her and she blushes a deep shade of red.

"Well it is nice meeting you Alex, what is that short for?"

"My name?" she looks at me like I am dumb.

"Uh yea your name?"

"Its short for Alexander but everyone calls me Alex, soo that's me, can I ask you something Montanna?"

"Shoot"

"Why were you in such a rush? Because now your shirt is coffee stained and I feel really bad about it." I really do feel extremely bad.

"Uh I wasn't really in a rush, but I wanted to get coffee and read maybe because I am going to the parents tonight for dinner, as I haven't seen them in forever, you know work and stuff? And my shirt can be changed, I have an extra red one in the car that looks like this one, so don't feel too bad about it." She smiles at me.

Hmm I wonder what she looks like in red, probably brings out her eyes more.

"Well that's good to hear, but it seemed like you were in a rush, which is a good thing, seeing as I've met a beautiful lovely lady today." I wink and her and she pops her mouth open, probably contemplating on what to say next?

"Well I definitely met a wonderful handsome man today, and I bought coffee and a muffin for him, seeing as he rudely spilled his coffee on me for no reason." I smile and her and she chuckles.

"Well uh… this was nice, but I need to get going, I have the day off work today, but I need to get stuff for my apartment, it was really lovely to meet you but I ,must be off." She starts to stand and I stand with her and work her to the door when she looks at me surprised.

"You don't really need to leave right now you know?" yea but I wanna spend more time with you.

"Yes I know, but I need to get to a meeting soon, and I am just making sure that you don't bump into anyone again." I chuckle at her and she giggles.

"Why thank you so much for the consideration Alex." I wink at her.

"It would only be my pleasure Montanna." She smiles at me and walks to an Audi TT. Nice car.

"Well this is me, it was lovely meeting you." She leans in for a hug and kisses me on the cheek. I really want to kiss those lips, they look so sweet and delicious.

"Uh can I have your phone number? Because maybe we can go to dinner later in the week, if you like? You don't have a boyfriend right? Then this would be just awkward." Shit I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend, I really hope so. She laughs at me and shakes her head.

"Sure ill give it to you now, but I don't have a boyfriend and I think dinner would be great, im free on Wednesday night, so I can do dinner then maybe? Let me know." She digs in her bag and takes out a little note pad and pen and gives me her phone number.

"There, don't loose it, because im not writing it down again." She winks and gets into her car.

"Thanks for the coffee by the way, also enjoy dinner tonight and I shall see you on Wednesday." I smile at her then she gives me a genuine smile.

"Sure will, thank you for accepting my coffee offer, phone me later so I can save your number, it was really nice meeting you Alex." She puts her sunglasses on and waves at me, I wave back of course and head back to Grey house to speak with Christian.

I was so pissed this morning over what happened but now? Now I am feeling great. But I have a feeling that its going to turn into sour mode as I hear the whole story from Grey about what happened at Ana's. im going to call her later to see if she is doing fine.

I get to Grey house and Christian looks super pissed. Ah great, shouting, glares and wonderfulness coming from the boss and he walks out to greet me. He tells me the whole story and I want to rip Bretts fucking head off! My mind wonders off of that and goes back to the lovely Montanna. She is so beautiful, and I can't wait to see her again. I am sure I am smiling because Christian looks at me in a funny way.

"What's got you smiling like that? Have a great idea on how to kill that son of a bitch?" he smirks at me.

"What, no, it's just, ah …"

"Cat got your tongue?" he chuckles.

"No dude, I met this girl, oh my god, she is beautiful and sweet too. I sort of spilled my coffee on her by accident and she bought me another one and we talked about random shit you know?" Christians laughs at me.

"What's her name?" he asks me.

"Its Montanna Francis. Nice isn't it?" I smile.

"Cute, should I run a background check of her?" yea I don't know, maybe?

"Well maybe, but its violating her privacy, but I really want to know what there is to know about her, you know?" I look at him.

"You got it bro" He winks and me and gets Barney on the phone.

"Sir, what can I help you with?"

"Barney can you get me a background check on Montanna Francis …"

 **So can you guys let me know what you think? And should I do more of Alex and Montanna, I really enjoyed writing about them. Thanks for all the reviews and pms, really appreciate it a lot xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hi everyone, I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but my computer crashed and I lost all my files. It is such a bummer, well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **C pov:**

Alex has been happy the whole day and it's a bit weird, because he is normally serious most of the time. I got the background check of Montanna. She is a doctor, 25, went to Harvard med school, is financially stable, parents divorced, has a brother and that's about it.

I emailed it to Alex 30 minutes ago so he could stop bothering me with it. I still want to take Ana to Lebanon for the week, ill see if she can take the week off, im sure she can though. Thinking of Ana, I need to call and check if she is alright.

"Hello"

"Hi Ana, how are you doing?"

"Oh im all good thanks and you Christian?"

"Perfect thanks, are you at home?"

"Yea uh I got home about 20 minutes ago, why?"

"No I just wanted to know, I will be home in an hour, just need to finish things up, I miss you."

She laughs "You saw me this morning."

"And? I can still miss you even if I saw you 5 minutes ago."

"Aww don't get too sappy, im going to cry." She giggles. This makes me smile.

"Ill see you later baby."

"Laters baby, I love you." Im smiling like an idiot now.

"I love you too Ana." She makes this kiss sound and kills the call.

I need to finish this business deal so I cam go home to Ana.

"Andrea please get Ros in here…"

 **A pov:**

Im rummaging through the pantry when the elevator pings open.

"Ana?" hmm let's not answer and see what he does.

"ANA! Where are you?" shame, he sounds worried.

"Geez, no need to scream Grey, I was in the pantry." I smirk at him.

He looks confused. "What are you doing in the pantry." What else would I be doing?

"Im look for food to cook why?"

"You don need to cook Ana, I have Mrs. Jones, she cooks and cleans."

"Oh I see how it is, you just don't like my food!" I give him and impassive face.

"NO no it's not that, it's just that you don't really need to do anything here." He looks lost, aww lets put him out of his misery… I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down and kisses me. I eventually break of this kiss and go back to the pantry and pull out spaghetti and some packet sauce thing for the pasta.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?" I look at him and he stares at me.

"What are you doing this weekend and the whole of next week? Can you take of work?" why?

"Uh im sure I can sort something out why?"

"Oh I just want to take you to Lebanon, I want to take you away from all this nonsense for at least a week you know?" how sweet, im falling in love all over again.

"Oh Christian, that sounds fantastic, I can't wait. When do we leave?" I run to him and wrap myself around him and kiss him deeply.

"We leave on Friday night, to get there on Saturday morning if that is fine?"

"It's perfect! I love you. Oh I wanted to ask you about my brother, I haven't spoken to him lately, what's up with him?" gosh I miss Alex, he normally would meet with me everyday, but now? Nothing.

"Well he sort of is interested in someone so I don't think he would be available all the time. Sorry hun."

"Okay, well at least he would have told me you know? What's her name? How old is she? What does she do? Where is she from?"

"Hold your breath sweetheart, her name is Montanna, but I think you need to ask the brother if you want to find out, I know nothing." He holds his hands up.

"Yea sure, I know you probably did a background, but ill ask him. By the way, what do you want to drink with dinner? Oh and I also made a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, it's in the fridge." I absolutely love red velvet, that's why I made it. I hope he likes it though.

"Hmmm sounds delicious and I would like some white wine maybe. Ill go pour it, you can make the dinner." He kisses me and puts me down. I go to the stove and continue to make dinner.

Dinner is ready in 45 minutes and we are currently sitting at the island table eating and enjoying each others company. I really love this man, I have had fantasies about him and I but im just so scared you know? Because of what happened with Brett, and I really don't want it to happen again. I really need to speak to Alex and maybe have breakfast or lunch with him before we go away, so that leads me with only 2 days left, seeing that it is only Wednesday night.

"Earth to Ana." I must have zoned out again oh well.

"Yes Christian?"

"You wondered off again, what's worrying you my love?" shit what do I say?

"Oh it's uh… its nothing, don't worry about it." He gives me a worried glance.

"You sure that it's nothing? It doesn't really look like nothing, you know you can tell me anything right? You can trust me."

"Yes I know, I know I can trust you and I know I can tell you all my deepest darkest secrets but really, its nothing, I just want to get together with Alex before we leave this weekend, I am worried about him. That's all." He smiles at me and kisses my knuckles.

"Baby sister worrying about her older brother, what's new?" he is smirking, son of a gun.

"Haha very funny Mr. Grey, but I am, Ill call him when I have cleared the plates, oh and can you please get side plates and the cake out of the fridge please?"

"Yes mam, try not to be too bossy please, that's my job." He winks at me, oh my. I'm dying inside, he is soo hot. I just want him. Maybe this week, we will see what happens. But first, I need to call my brother.

"Hello Ana, what can I do for you on this fine evening my darling sister?"

"Oh you know, nothing really, but I want to go out with you tomorrow for breakfast if that's alright?" he sighs.

"It's perfect, so why are we going for breakfast?"

"Oh you know, because maybe I miss my big ugly brother and maybe because we need to discuss why you haven't spoken or seen to me in a long time, but im thinking that it has to do with someone named Montanna…"

 **So what did you think? Love you all xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alex pov:**

 **(Wednesday night)**

I need to get ready fro my date tonight with Montanna. Christian sent me the background check yesterday and she sounds like an interesting person. Ping! I got a message.

 **Hi Alex, do I have to wear something casual or dressy? And what time are you picking me up? M.**

 **A: Hi beautiful, you can dress up, im taking you to a very elegant restaurant, ill pick you up at 6:30 if that's fine? Xx**

 **M: its perfect, I'll see you then. xx**

Its 5 now, I think I gave her enough time to get ready. I'm going to go shower and probably am going to wear black suit pants and a linen shirt, I think that is fine.

 **Montanna Pov:**

Shoot, that is not enough time, I need to be quick, shit! When I get into the shower, I start to think of what I am going to wear. Maybe a black knee length dress with a gold belt, some gold jewelry and the new black shoes I bought, they have gold chains around the ankle. Once I get out the shower I put on some apple scented cream and get dressed. I put a little bit of mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick. By the time I finish, it is 6:20. Yes! I made it just in time.

 **A: downstairs waiting, if you are ready?**

 **M: More than ready, ill be down in 2.**

 **A: can't wait to see you xx**

The elevator pings open and there he is, standing there looking hot and delicious. I walk out the elevator and he offers me his arm.

"You look stunning , absolutely dazzling."

"Why thank you Mr. Steele, you don't look to bad yourself." I wink at him and he smiles that gorgeous dimple smile. Gosh I want to kiss those lips. He is so hot.

We arrive at the restaurant and order some white wine. For dinner we are having a seafood platter which contains sushi, prawns, calamari and all that wonderfulness.

I had the best night ever. It was so great, we talked about everything and anything. He walked me to my door and gave me the most passionate kiss i've ever had. He is an amazing person and kisser.

When I went to sleep that night, my dreams consisted of Alex, his piercing eyes and those amazing lips…

 **Ana's Pov:**

I really miss my brother. I used to speak to him everyday, but now I have Christian and he has Montanna. Im so excited to have breakfast with him. I arrive at our favourite bakery and I order him a black coffee and a pastry and for myself I order vanilla latte with a banana muffin.

Im scrolling through me phone when someone taps me on the shoulder. I look up to see Alex with his blue eyes and brown ruffeled hair leaning over me. I jump up and give him a huge hug and we take our seats.

"So how are you doing Alex?"

"Oh im fine thanks and you my little sister?" ugh im just fine.

"Im good thanks, life sucks right now, but with Christian, everything is wonderful. Of by the way, it isn't weird if Christian and I date right? I just don't want any arguments or fights between you two because of me. Okay?" he just smiles and me.

"Ana, its fine, I have no problem with it, but if he hurts you, I'll break him to pieces. I promise" he winks at me.

"Haha so funny, can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure, what is it?"

"Uhm so you know im staying at Christian for the time being right? And he wants to take me to Lebanon with him this weekend and the whole of next week. Are you fine with that?"

"Yes ana I am, you are a grown women, you can handle yourself from big ugly Christian."

"Okay, sooo who is Montanna? What does she look like? How old is she? Is she pretty? What does she do? How did you meet her? And what happened after that?"

"Woah Ana, slow done please. She is very pretty, warm brown eyes, brown hair, she is 25, she is a doctor and we met at a coffee shop and I took her out for dinner last night. That's all." His eyes are shinning and he is smiling like a loony person.

"Oh nice, how was dinner? Did you guys kiss?" I smile at him and take his hand.

"Dinner was amazing and she is a fantastic kisser. She is just perfect."

"Great. And when am I going to meet her? Is dad going to meet her?" I really want to see what she looks like, although her name does sound familiar because not everybody has a name like that.

"Well you can meet her when you get back from lebanon and I don't know about dad, you know how he is, maybe when I feel more comfortable you know, maybe after she meets you then can she meet dad, I just want to see how this turns out first okay?" he kisses my hand and then he goes to eat his pastry.

"Does dad know that you moved in with Christian yet?" he is smirking at me. Bastard.

"No, but I'll tell him tomorrow when I tell him im out for the next week. He is going to go crazy. I mean I know he knows who Christian is, but I am his little girl and according to him, no one is perfect for me. Ugh!"

"Everything will be fine, just tell him the situation and im sure he will understand. Maybe you should even call him now when I am here, so if he starts shouting at you I'll just talk to him okay?"

"But… okay yea that sounds like a good idea, but what if he doesn't agree with it?"

"Sweetie, he likes Christian, he thinks he is a great young man, im sure he will be okay with it."

"Yea a great young man that wants his daughter" I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" shoot.

"Oh nothing." I smile sweetly at him and he just shakes his head.

"Call him now, or I will!" geez okay.

"Fine okay chill." I pull my phone out and dial daddy's number. It rings three times and he finally answers. I look at Alex for help and he puts up two thumbs and smiles.

"Hi Annie, how is it going pumkin?" fuck.

"Hi Daddy, everything is great, I just wanted to tell you something…"

 **A/n: so I just wanted to give this to you early, before everything gets more hectic this month. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ana's pov:**

That phone call with my dad was rather painful. He shouted at me for about 10 minutes, and then you get Alex sitting across from me and laughing his ass off. Bastard. Anyways, my dad agreed in the end because he actually trusts Christian with me and I know he likes him. I can't wait to go to Lebanon. I am already packed and ready, its only Thursday night and I am waiting for Christian to get home. For dinner I made lasagna with a salad and garlic potatoes, I hope he likes it. I can't wait to meet Alex's friend Montanna, he wouldn't shut up about her this morning and he looks smitten. She isn't really tall, like 5'2.

Brett hasn't contacted anyone of us, so I guess he is out of the picture for now. I still get nightmares about him. I mean I did almost die several times and I was in hospital multiple times because of him. I have a scar just under my rib-cage where… where he… I start shaking thinking about it and I have tears in my eyes. I blink them back as the elevator pings Christians arrival. I take out 2 wine glasses and take the white wine out of the fridge.

"Evening Ana. How are you?" he comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Evening, i'm all good thanks and you my dear?" he kisses my neck and replies against my skin.

"Fine, i'm good, just a stressful day at work, what a better way time it has been since I have seen you. I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian but you should go change and get ready for dinner, it is almost ready babe." He smirks at me and sniffs deeply.

"Smells good, I'll be back in a sec." I giggle as he practically runs out of the room.

We eat dinner and talk about everything from his work to mine to our holiday, speaking of that.

"Christian?" he looks up from his plate.

"Hmm?"

"Have you packed yet? I have, just so you know ohh and I didn't pack a lot, because I want to buy a lot of shoes and clothing there." He chuckles at me.

"No Ana I haven't, I'll do it tonight sweetheart." He smirks at me and gets back to his meal. "Women and their shoes." He mutters under his breath.

I stare at him impassively. I smack his arm. "HEY! I heard that." I stand up and take our plates to the kitchen. I laugh inwardly because he doesn't know I am joking. When I look back at him, he looks shocked and confused maybe even sad.

"I was just joking Ana, don't take it seriously." He walks up to me and I wrap my arms around his neck as he slips his arms around my waste. I start giggling and he chuckles.

"I need to go shower, but I'll meet you in bed okay?" I want to shower with him but I… I just can't, because of my scars and all. I kiss him and he goes to his room. I put the dishes in the sink and run up to the guest bedroom, quickly shower, put cream on and a pair of shorts with a tank top. I get to his bedroom just as he is getting out of his bathroom. I stare at his bare chest and blush. Oh my god!

"Well hi there." He smirks at me and walks into his closet. I on the other hand just stay still and stare at him.

"You can stare at me all you want Ana, but I need to get dressed and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He looks at me and then to his clothes. Oh yea okay right. I best go brush my teeth or something.

"Yea uh, I'll be right back." I blush.

"No you don't need to leave, its just… I want you so much and I don't know how much more control I have left knowing that I am just in a towel." I blush even redder. He wants me! Thank goodness.

"I'm just going to go brush my teeth, I'll be right back, I promise." I run out of his room so fast, and brush my teeth in the guest bedroom. Once I am done I go back downstairs and into Christians room and he is laying on his back staring at the ceiling. I climb onto the bed and snuggle up to him, he wraps his strong arm around me and kisses my head.

"I love you Ana, more than anything, I would do anything, even jump off a bridge for you." I laugh at the last part.

"I love you even more, but why are you telling me this?" I look up into his eyes. He smiles at me.

"I just want you to know that someone loves you and that you are worth it to be loved and that you are perfect to me, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. And if you ever need anymore reassurance, just ask me. Oh and did I mention that I love you?" tears start to spill from my eyes and he wipes them away with his thumb.

"Christian, thank you. For this and for everything you have done for me. I love you too, so much and I know it has only been a few weeks since we have met, but I really do love you." I smile at him and lean up to kiss him. I wish we could stay like this forever…

 **Brett's Pov:**

I need to get Ana alone, I just need to speak to her, make her love me again. I don't think that what I did was wrong. She deserved it. I need to talk to her but she is always with that fucking Grey guy. Apparently she is going away this week, so it will have to be sometime after. I think I need to get to her at work or when Grey is still at work and she is at HIS house. I hate him, he stole what was MINE. I was so close the last time, so close to making her be mine forever, but then she decided to not do something for me so I stabbed her just below her rib-cage. She really did deserve it! Serves her right for not listening to me. I need to get her back though. I think I need to go with option two, I think I'll just have to kidnap Ana…

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed my chapter, the next will be Lebanon! YAY! What did you guys think about the little Brett POV?... follow, favourite and review please xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Christian's Pov:**

Taylor and Sawyer took all of our luggage to the airport in the big SUV, where as Ana and I took the sports car. We boarded our plane and now we are sitting and waiting for take-off. I can fell the excitement radiating off of Ana. I take hold of Ana's hand and kiss her knuckles. Before we are actually in the air, Ana grips my hand for dear life!

"You okay?" I ask her and she just nods grimacing as we hit a minor turbulence. I squeeze her hand back and kiss her head.

"Well it's over now, so you don't have to look like you saw a ghost." I chuckle as she blushes that pretty shade of red, giving some colour to her cheeks. I take her face in my hands and look into those beautiful blue eyes that draw you in like a magnet. I pull her face closer towards mine. I kissed her lips like it was air, and I couldn't breathe. This woman, the one that I love, enchants me like no other.

"Christian." She whispers as she pulls away.

"Hmm?" I look at her with adoration.

"So we are we staying? What are we going to be doing? Do you know anybody there? Have you …" I cut her off with a chuckle.

"Ana, calm down. You will find out everything once we get there, but for now it's all a mystery, just like you in a way." I give her my panty dropping smile and lean my head on her shoulder. She then leans her check on top of my head. We turn on the T.V and watch some movie or other with Miles Teller acting as a stretchy guy or whatever, but I wouldn't know as I fell asleep during half of the movie, but oh well.

I wake up to someone running their fingers through my hair. I inhale her sent, a mixture of apples and cinnamon. I apparently moved from a sitting position to a lying position, with my head in Ana's lap. I get off her and grin at her.

"Well good evening mister. What's got you so happy tonight" I laugh at that. And she smiles in return.

"Oh you know, just the though of having you with me on this trip makes me extremely happy." She blushes and then with no warning just gives me a very heated kiss. I moan into her mouth and she slips her tongue in my mouth. I pull away to breathe and stare at her with starry eyes. Damn! My girl can kiss.

"What was that for Ana?"

"Just because I love you, that's all." She puts her head on my shoulder and sighs. Life is perfect.

We land in Lebanon a few hours later. We get into our Porsche Cayenne, Taylor is driving us to the hotel, even if he has time off here. The Phoenician Hotel is in Beirut and is a huge place, i'm sure Ana will love everything here. I know I do.

I take hold of her hand and graze her knuckles with my thumb.

"Christian" I look at her and smile.

"Yes Ana."

"Can we go out for dinner tonight? Please?" her eyes pleading me.

"Sure thing love. I was going to take you out for dinner anyways so that's great." I kiss her hand. She slides over to me and tucks her head into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

 **Ana's Pov:**

One word to describe this place. WOW. It is beautiful. The ocean, the people, the liveliness, the buildings. It's amazing!

We get to the hotel and we are going to be using the penthouse suite for the time being. It's HUGE, but it's pretty awesome too.

I unpack my things into the cupboard in the room. The room I will be sharing with Christian. Speaking of the devil. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"Hi baby." His breathe tickles my neck a bit so I giggle.

"Hi baby." I mimic him, then he laughs and pulls me to the bed with him.

"What are you doing Christian?" we flop on the bed, i'm lying on him, my back to his front.

"Just wanted to lie on the bed you know? That flight left me pretty tired." I roll over so that I am straddling him. My hair around my face. I lean down so that our mouths are close together but not yet touching. He stares up into my eyes and then kisses me. He flips me over, so that he is now on top of me. Then I feel his ragging hard on. I moan into his mouth. He starts to grind into me. It feels so good. I don't want him to stop, but I have to stop it, Im not ready for this yet. Maybe in a few days, but not right now. I break off the kiss, breathing really heavily. He is equally affected but just stares at me.

" im soo sorry Ana." Huh?

"Why? What are you sorry for?" im confused now.

"I let things get way out of hand and I am really sorry for it." I cup my hand around his face and he leans into my hand.

"No, its fine, I enjoyed it." I smile up at him "But im just not ready for the heavy stuff yet you know?"

He starts grinning and kisses me again, but a short quick one, then he gets off the bed and pulls me up with him.

"Ana, I would wait my whole life for you and then some, but you just tell me when you are ready and I'll make sure to take care of you, I promise." This man! Oh I love him so much. He gives me butterflies and I blush.

"As much as I want to see you blush, we need to get ready for dinner. You can shower first." He smiles and walks out the bedroom. I go to the bathroom and shower quickly. When I am done putting cream on and brushing my teeth, I get out of the bathroom and see Christian sitting on the bed with a pensive look on his face. I immediately blush, due to the towel as my only clothing. He looks over to me and I can see a trace of worry in his face. Oh no. something bad has happened.

I walk over to the walk in closet and get dressed quickly. When I walk out, he is lying on the bed with his arm across his eyes. I slide in next to him and take his free hand in mine. He squeezes my hand then looks over to me.

"What's wrong Christian" he just shakes his head at me and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, almost like a forced smile.

"Christian. I know something is wrong, so just tell me, you are going to tell me anyways and you know it." He just stares at me with an amused look, then sighs.

"Ana, its about Brett." Oh shit.

 **Hi my lovelies, I am really sorry for the late update, but I had tests and cycles to get through. But I want to add another chapter, probably tomorrow as I am officially free of stress and studying. Now I have some time to attend to you amazing people reading my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be in Alex and Montanna's POV. Please share you thoughts with me on my story and follow. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Hi guys, I am soo sorry for the reallllllllyyy late update, I didn't mean to take so long, but I was writing exams again, and school was stressful. Soo once again, I am sorry, so here is the chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

 **So someone also asked me how old Ana is, I made her 24 and Christian would be 30, but I wanted to make Christian younger so he is 27, Alex is also 27, and Montanna is 25.**

 **Ana got her dad to donate money for her to start her business. She is**

 **Love you all. Mwah xx.**

 **Alex's POV:**

It's been a week since I have met Montanna and everything is going great so far. She is coming over to my apartment tonight for dinner and tomorrow we are going to a diner because she said she liked burgers so I hope she enjoys it. She is beautiful, those brown eyes that I can easily get lost in, that long wavy brown hair that you just dream of running your fingers through, lets not even start on those lips. Those plump juicy looking lips, the ones where you daydream the whole day about kissing. It might have only been a week since i've known her, but I do believe in love at first sight. My phone vibrates with a message.

 **M: Hi Alex, I'll be there in 5 just got caught up in something.**

 **A: It's alright, don't stress about it. xx**

Well that was interesting, at least she is still coming over. Just as I thought that, there is a knock on my door.

I open the door to see her standing there looking fabulous as usual.

"Hey Montanna, how are you doing?" _smooth you idiot._ She looks up at me and smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Hi A, i'm great thanks and you, uh can I come in, because it's freezing out here." _Fuck._

"Yea, sorry, come in, do you want a jersey or something." She is only wearing a short-sleeved shirt, all I could do was be polite. She looks at me for a minute then nods slightly.

"Okay, you can look around, make yourself at home you know, chill out." _Chill out? Wtf? Am I like 10?_ She laughs at me but then goes to sit on one of the sofas. So I just leave her there and walk to my closet to fetch one of my Harvard hoodies for her. When I get back to the lounge area, she is just sitting there, staring into space. I sit right next to her and hand her the hoodie. She laughs and looks at me with a weird expression. What did I do?

"What?"

"You went to Harvard?" she smiles fondly at me.

"Yeah, why?" I am so confused now.

"No, its not a bad thing, its just that I also went to Harvard, but I was in Med school, so I wasn't really on the actual Harvard premises, but still." Oh yea, I remember reading it on her background check.

"Really? That's awesome." I feigned excitement, sort of.

"Yea, it's pretty cool. Went to the same school but didn't even meet each other, what are the odds?" she said that then tied her hair up in a pony tail then put my hoodie on. It looked really nice on her though, a bit big, but still nice.

"So what's for dinner? Cause I am starving." She said in an exaggerated tone to add affect. I just laughed at her, then pulled her up, but she stumbled and ended up falling on top of me. Current situation, me on my back on the floor, and her on top of me, her face inches away from mine. I can feel her breath fan out on my lips. My pulse rises and my breath quickens.

I notice her breathing starts to get shallow and she looks from my eyes to my mouth, then to my eyes again. She leans her head down a bit, getting closer to me.

I tilt my head, so that our mouths are almost touching. She looks into my eyes, I look into hers, but I move my head a little so that our lips are touching softly. She puts her hands in my hair and kisses me back with such force, that I moan into her mouth. I bite her lip a little and lick the wound I just made. She groans and as she does that, I slip my tongue into her mouth. This is one of the best kisses I have ever had in my entire life, and I have had plenty might I add. The kiss lasts for about another 2 minutes but she breaks it off to catch her breath. I stare at her, but then she gets up and offers me a hand. I take her hand, when I take her hand, it starts tingling with an unknown feeling, like little shocks of electricity, she probably also felt it, because her eyes widen at the contact.

Instead of her pulling me up, I pull her back down. She is once again on top of me, but I move so that she is at the bottom now. I lean down and kiss her again. She pulls away again but stares at me this time.

"Alex, I really like you, you know, but if you don't get off me, I am going to die because you are crushing me." She laughs as I curse and get off her. This time it's me offering a hand, which she so kindly accepts.

"So you like me ey?" she starts blushing a shade of pink and it looks adorable.

"I uh… yea, I do." Yes! This is great. I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, I like you too." Then I kiss her neck and she shivers at the contact.

"Let's eat shall we?" I take her hand and lace our fingers together, pulling her to the kitchen. She sits down on one of the bar stools and looks at me.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No it's all covered, i'm doing everything tonight." She chuckles at that. For dinner I made chicken breasts with spinach, feta and bacon sauce, roast potatoes and some roast veggies.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine, water, coke?" I offer.

"Coke would be good, seeing as I don't drink wine." She smiles up at me.

"You don't drink wine? Why ever not?" I pretend to be shocked, and clutch a hand over my heart to add effect. She lets out a small laugh then sighs.

"I just don't, there is not really a reason behind it you know? I just don't like wine."

"Well okay then, dinner is ready by the way, if you want to eat now."

"Obviously I want to eat now, I don't want to die of starvation if I wait any longer." I laugh at this. Then I dish up the food for both of us and we sit at the table and eat in a comfortable silence. Once we are done she stands up and takes our dishes to the sink.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" she looks at me with a conflicted expression.

"Well then who is going to do it? You can't just leave dirty dishes around, it is unhygienic." Laughing I tell her that I was going to do it, that she really doesn't have to do anything but chill tonight.

"But what if I want to help? Can I not help?"

"Of course you can help, but you don't have to." Well this is awkward.

"Soo what we doing now?" she asks as she sits on the couch.

"Whatever you want to do. We can watch a movie, just talk, anything?"

"We could watch a movie, what movies do you have? Do you have snacks or anything?"

"I'll go check what movies I have, and yes, there is snacks and stuff in the pantry. You can just go look in there."

When she turns to go to the kitchen, I turn to go to the movie cabinet. I have tons of movies to choose from, but the question is, what movie to choose?

Montanna comes out with a packet of chips, a slab of chocolate and a big packet of M&M's. Great choice.

"Is this fine, I didn't know what to take, so I just took this stuff?"

"Its perfect love. What movie do you wanna watch? We have action, romance, horror, more action."

"Uh what horrors do you have?" didn't peg her as a horror person.

"Well we have Annabelle, The Conjuring, The Intruders, Insidious part one, two and three, Nightmare on elm street, It?"

"Okay, hmm let's watch … The Conjuring, if that is fine with you?"

"Its fine with me, don't worry, I'll be there to protect you if you get too scared." I wink at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Real mature Montanna, real mature." She scrunches her nose up and says.

"I know right? But that's another reason why you love me!" she says all dramatically.

"Right, okay soo lets do this thing then."

"Okay." She goes to sit on the couch, well she actually lies down on the couch. When I finish putting the movie on and setting the snacks up, I go to sit next to her. As soon as I sit down, she moves so that her head is now resting on my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her waist. Half way through the movie she is fast asleep. So I pick her up and put her in my bed. She looks so peaceful. I then get into bed after changing into pj's. I wrap my arms around her and immediately she places her head on my chest and wraps her arms around my waist.

I kiss her hair and sigh, "Montanna, I think i'm falling for you" I whisper then fall asleep.

 **A/n: Hi my lovelies, I know it was a late update and I hope you guys don't hate me for it. I made this chapter extra long just for you guys, sorry if it wasn't a great chapter. But I still hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Love you all. xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ana**

The moment Christian said it was about Brett, I knew something was seriously wrong. I wish I could take back the day we met, the day when I thought my life would finally take a turn for the better with Brett, turns out I was terribly wrong. We got stuck with a fucking physco stalking who is obsessed with getting me back. Which might I add, will never ever happen, because I am so deeply in love with Christian Grey…

"Okay, so what did Brett do now?" he looks hesitant to tell me, but then he stands up in front of me and looks down at me.

"Ana, does it really matter what he did?" irritation noted. Well okay then.

"Yes Christian, it does matter, because if it didn't matter, you wouldn't be so worked up over it, now would you?"

"I just don't want you to worry about it Ana, that's all." seriously? It's bothering him, so obviously I am going to worry about whatever it is.

"Okay, I understand your concern to keep me safe and all, it's a really nice thing to do, but I will worry about it because what about your safety? What about your worry? Christian, I understand that you want to protect me, but how am I supposed to know what you are protecting me from, when you keep me in the dark? What are you afraid of Christian?" I stand up and look at him, waiting for an answer, willing him to tell me.

"Oh Ana, the reason why I do all of this, is because I love you Ana, and I don't want to lose you, that is my deepest fear, the fear of losing you, what happens if I never see you again, I don't think I could bare it Ana, you cant leave me, ever, I don't think I would survive it."

"What are you going on about Christian, why would I leave you, if I love you so deeply? I don't think I could bare being without you either, why would I leave if you are my anchor? So what is this really about?"

"It's just… Ana, Brett stopped by our apartment today, he wanted to kidnap you, but soon realized that we weren't there because somehow he found out that we were overseas, so he is apparently getting on the next flight to find you and take you away from me." No, I can't even comprehend what the fuck he is doing.

"Christian, lets go, let's pack up our bags and leave like now, before he gets here. Christian, I don't think I could stand the thought of him here trying to ruin our holiday, please let's go home." I stare at him, waiting. Christian takes a step closer and pulls me into his arms and hugs me. Smoothing my hair out with his hand and kissing my forehead.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry this is busy happening. I don't want anything to happen to you. Are you sure you want to leave now?"

I nod my head and hug him tighter.

"Okay, lets get out of here." He pulls my chin up and kisses me with such serenity that I start to melt, and almost, just almost forget about the world around me for just a moment…

xxxxx

We arrived back home the next day and the first I did was collapse on the bed, Christian eventually joined me later on, since he had to sort some things out with the security detail and all. Christian is currently wrapped around me, with his head on my chest, his arms around my mid section and his legs threaded through mine. It's probably about 7 at night and all I want to do is soak in the bath. I carefully remove Christian from my body, making sure not to wake him up, and then I slip out of bed, grab my clothes and get into the bathroom. While the bath is running, I add some bubble bath that smells like French vanilla, quickly tie my hair up in a very messy bun and get into the warm water. This water is so good, I close my eyes and start to relax.

I don't hear the door open, because the next thing I know, is that Christian is getting into the bath with me… well this is embarrassing I guess. I mean I've never seen him naked before and he has never seen me naked before, which reminds me of my scars, what if he doesn't want me after he sees them, what if he stops loving me, I think it would break me into a million pieces if he neglects me because of them, I just.. I'm freaking out now. Christian takes one of my feet into his hands and starts to massage it, oh my, it feels amazing and all my problems seem to fade away.

"What is it babe? I can feel you worrying about something, what's the matter Ana?" maybe I should just tell him before he sees them, so that he doesn't freak out as much.

"No, it's just.."

"It's just what Ana?" I cant, I just don't know how to tell him… well here goes nothing.

"Its just uhmm.. When I was still with Brett, he uhm did things to me and I'm just worried, worried that you would stop loving me if you find out about it." Christian stills his hand on my foot and looks at me.

"Why would I stop loving you, when you are my life?... Ana, what did he do to you?" the first part he said with such emotion, but the second part he said with such coldness.

"Uhm he uh, he told me that I deserved everything he did to me because I wouldn't listen to him, and that I disobeyed him, that I was worth nothing because I wouldn't give him what he wanted, and what he wanted was money and me, but obviously he wanted money more, so when I said I wouldn't be supporting him anymore and I stopped giving him money, he uh came to my house and found me in my room and started hitting me, he then through me up against the wall and stabbed me just below my breast.. soo." By now I had tears running down my face. I look up and see Christian's expression, which looks like he could kill someone at this moment.

"Please say something Christian."

"Ana, you didn't deserve anything that fucker did to you, you deserve the whole world Ana. The next time I see him, I am going to kill him… stand up Ana."

"What why?" he stands up and gets out the bath, puts a towel around his waist and turns back to look at me.

"Please stand up Ana, I want to see you."

"No, I-I can't…"

"Yes you can Ana, do you think I will stop loving you because you have scars? No I won't stop loving you, Ana you are my life… I have scars, from when I was younger, burn marks on my chest and back… see?" he points at his chest and turns around so that I can see his scars.. oh Christian, what happened to you.

"Did you seeing my scars make you love me any less?" I shake my head no..

"No it didn't Christian, it actually made me love you a little bit more." Which is why he showed me, to tell me he will still love me no matter what I look like..

"So why would I love you any less if you have scars?" he looks at me with so much love in his eyes. I guess I could show him.

"Please Ana." As I start to stand up, his love in his eyes turns to lust, but as soon as I'm out of the bath and he takes a good look at my scar, it turns to something way colder... see? This is why I didn't want to show him. I put my arms around my chest to hide it and he takes and step closer and pulls my arms away.

"Ana, you are so beautiful, scars or not."

He dries me then takes me into the bedroom, pushes me gently down onto the bed and starts to kiss my scar. It tingles where his mouth has touched. He looks up at me and kisses me so deeply I have to catch my breath when he pulls away.

"I'm ready Christian, make me yours please." I beg him.

"Are you sure Ana?"

"I've never been more sure in my life Christian."

He kisses me once again, then starts to kiss along my jaw line, kissing down my neck, sucking and licking along my collarbone, probably leaving hickeys along the way. He starts to move down to one of my breasts and sucks on one of the nipples and tugs on the other one with his expert fingers. I moan and writhe beneath him with pleasure… he begins to kiss and lick down my body and starts to kiss the inside of each thigh.

"Oh Ana, you are so wet down here, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure Christian… please."

"Please what Ana, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to touch you, kiss you? What do you want?" I can't even think straight, I feel so exposed now...

"I uh, want you to kiss me Christian, maybe uhm eat me out?" he chuckles.

"All you have to do is ask Ana, and I will do anything you want my love."

I intake a sharp breath as I feel him lick and suck between my folds, tasting and teasing me… he can tell I am almost there, so he sucks on my clit and I explode in his mouth... once he is done, he climbs up my body and kisses me again, willing me to taste myself.

"Ana, you taste amazing… this will hurt for a few moments, I am so sorry baby."

He positions himself between my folds and pushes in slowly.

"Okay Ana baby, I just need to break through the barrier." So he starts to kiss me and slams into me. I cry out into his mouth and dig my nails into his back.

"Baby, I am so sorry, I don't mean to hurt you."

He wipes away the lone tear and kisses me again. He rocks a bit and all I feel is pleasure…

"Christian, please move." I whisper all breathless. He looks into my eyes and pulls out and thrusts back in. I start to moan as he does it again.

"Does it feel okay?"

"More than okay, you can move now, it feels really good."

So he starts to rock in and out of me, slowly at first but then he starts to move a bit faster and pleasure and heat is all I feel, he is busy moaning out my name, I am busy clawing at his back and he starts to kiss me deep and hard as he starts to move faster and harder, making me moan into his mouth as my whole body starts to tingle with pleasure and I cum screaming his name… he thrusts a few more times and cums in me, moaning my name.

He gets off of me and pulls the blanket around both of us. He wraps me in his arms, so my head is on his chest and his nose is in my hair and our legs are tangled together. He kisses my head repeatedly and I am almost asleep when he says.

"Baby I love you more than you would ever know, and I hope to god that we get married and grow old and grey together… I love you so much Ana… rest well my love, sweet dreams." He kisses me once more and relaxes back with me in his arms.

"Christian, my dreams have already come true with you." And I drift off to sleep as he starts to kiss my head…

 **Well well well… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did… I just want to say that I am sooooooo sorrrrry that I haven't updated, and I can't really blame it on anything but myself as I wasn't really into my writing because I had some issues to get through first. Please don't hate me. I will try to update another chapter later this week. I love you all, thank you for all the support. xx**


End file.
